Wow Comics Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Bert Whitman | Inker11_1 = Bert Whitman | StoryTitle11 = Commando Yank: "The Secret of the Stone" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Bert Whitman | Inker12_1 = Bert Whitman | StoryTitle12 = Phantom Eagle: "The Fuzzies of Fizzam" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor13_1 = Al Allard | Penciler13_1 = | Inker13_1 = | StoryTitle13 = Padlock Jones: "The Case of the Purple Pagan" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Padlock Jones Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Jack Binder | Inker14_1 = Jack Binder | StoryTitle14 = Mr. Scarlet and Pinky: "Adventure of the Red-Hot Dollar" | Synopsis14 = Brian and Pinky Butler, and Miss Wade, travel to a lawyer's convention out west, aboard a streamlined transcontinental express train. At one small stop along the way, Brian and Pinky stumble across some local racketeers leaning on a local merchant, and in their civilian clothes, they step in and duke it out with these punks, winning handily but leaving immediately afterward. But Pinky is late getting back to the train, and is left behind. Pinky has received, as change from the lunch counter, an unusual coin, and he has some questions for the lady merchant about it, but before he can find out anything, the two punks from the earlier fistfight return. Pinky dukes it out with them all over again, and is winning, but the thugs pull out some guns. That's when Brian runs in to the store. He has jumped off the train to come back for his friend, and helps put the finishing touch on this fistfight. The coin in question was given to the lunch lady by Conductor Jed West, who coincidentally would be coming back through this town, in just a few minutes, aboard the Through Express, which would not be stopping at this junction. Apparently however the train's Railway Post Office car would be snagging a sack of mail. Pinky climbs onto the and holds on to a mailbag; sure enough the Mail Hook yanks him into the RPO as the train speeds past. He quickly finds a secluded spot on the train and changes clothes, then the famous Pinky moves to the passenger cars and seeks out the conductor, Jed West. He shows West the coin, a 1905 Silver Dollar, and West remembers it, and where he got it, which was from Jack Skidd, who runs an outdoor bowling academy in Eastly, the train's next scheduled stop. Pinky gets off at Eastly, and heads to the bowling alley, where he finds it surrounded by cops with tommyguns. They've got a gang (also armed with submachine guns) bottled up inside, but Pinky ignores the danger and runs inside anyway. He gets the gang about halfway beaten up before one of them shoots him in the head, with the bullet grazing him just enough to knock him unconscious. But just before they can finish him off, Mister Scarlet flies onto the scene in a rented autogyro, and scatters them. While Scarlet finishes off the thugs, Pinky shows Skidd the 1905 Silver Dollar, and Skidd remembers that he got it from Doctor Splint, who coincidentally just at that same time, would be leaving town in an Army transport plane, from the airfield across town. Pinky leaps aboard Scarlet's gyro-plane and flies to the Army airfield, where Splint's plane is just then taking off. Pinky flies too close to the runway and alerts the Army pilots, who scramble their fighter planes to attack him. The helicoptor has no radio, so Pinky does some very fancy flying to avoid machinegun fire from the USAAF fighters, while trying to signal the transport plane to land. Pinky uses his engine exhaust to smoke-signal out some Morse Code, telling the Army pilots what he's up to. They break off the attack. Pinky asks Dr. Splint about the coin, and he remembers where he got it, from a tailor shop at Spruce and Brown Streets, and that it was red hot when he picked it up. This confirms Pinky's unspoken suspicion about the coin. Just then Mr. Scarlet, on foot, catches up, and he and Pinky sprint away to the tailor shop. Pinky has figured out what's going on, and still isn't telling. At the shop they find a third gang of crooks, all of whom are wanted by the law. The third melee of the day is very short and at the end of it the crooks are all knocked out. The tailor shop is actually a front for a counterfeiting operation, which Pinky and Scarlet have now put out of business. As amateur numismatist Pinky Butler knows, and almost everybody else forgot, in 1905 the U.S. Mint produced no silver dollars. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * gang of Protection Racketeers * gang of Rubber Hijackers * gang of Counterfeiters Other Characters: * Sally, Waitress * Jed West, Conductor * Jack SKidd, Bowling Lane Proprietor * Dr. Splint, Army Volunteer Locations: * Eastly, and another small town, Out West Items: * 1905 Silver Dollar Vehicles: * Streamlined Passenger Train, Westbound * , Eastbound * 1940s Helicoptor * U.S.Army Fighter Planes | Notes = * In the Mr. Scarlet story, Pinky gets head-konked unconscious with a head-grazing bullet. This is the fifth cranial concussion of his sidekick career. * Also featured in this issue of Wow Comics was: ** "Ski Freight To Alaska" (text story) by Carl C. Hodges | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}